Eddy Cooper 2 Band Of Eds
by Ghostdog 2.5
Summary: This story is about one teen, who finds out about his heritage. He must now go on Journey to put an end to a family enemy. Join the Eds in this cross country adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**_Here I am again making a fanfiction for a small crossover section. I was shocked when I had found out that only one fanfiction was made for the Ed, Edd n Eddy/Sly Cooper crossover section, and no one else had made one. I think it's time I put my foot down and started to make one of my own. This takes place at the start of Sly 2 Band Of Thieves. Because Sly Cooper and The Thievius Raccoonus was a good classic, but not a good game since apparently it had the Mario Law (meaning you get hit once you die). So I picked the game after it, plus I didn't like the plot of looking for the Thievius Raccoonus pages. Also the Eds and everyone they know are animals or furries so to speak. Now, just sit back, grab a can of soda or bottled water, get cozy and get lost in a tale of Edventure._**

**_I do not own Sly Cooper, he belongs to Sucker Punch._**

**_I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong to Cartoon Network._**

* * *

_Chapter One: Finding an adventure in an unlikely place..._

We come to a small pink house, where we see three friends sitting on the front porch. They each had different qualities that separated them from each other, though they were about the same age of seventeen. One of them was a short raccoon with three black hairs sticking out of his gray fur. His eyes were sapphire blue, and he had on a yellow shirt with a purple collar and a vertical red line going down to the bottom of his shirt. He was wearing gray pants, though it looked like he wasn't wearing any to the untrained eye. His name was Eddy Skipper Cooper.

The other teen was about the largest one out of the group. His species was an Ox even though he stank worse than a skunk. He had turquoise eyes that were full of wonder. He had on a green jacket that added to his musk, a red and white striped T-shirt, and blue jeans. His name was Edwin Ox, though he went by Ed to his friends.

The last teen was about average height between the two. His species was an armadillo, though he acted like a turtle at times. He had on a black ski cap, a red T-Shirt and purple shorts. He had hazel green eyes, which analyzed everything. His name was Eddward Dillo, though he went by Double D to his friends.

"I can't believe all the kids are gone because of summer jobs! This is going to be a lame year." Eddy shouted.

"Let's look at the bright side. We're still here Eddy. We can have a fun time here anyway." Double D stated.

"Yeah we can have our own Ed-venture here!" Ed blurted out.

"Whatever, lets just go to the van." Eddy suggested, standing up and walking off as he was followed by his friends.

They soon made their way to the junkyard where their van hideout was at. They found the old car where it was. It was an old hippie like van with hot rod flames and a teardrop window. Eddy opened the backdoor and plopped down on the water bed along with Ed. Just as Double D was about to join them, he felt something underneath his feet, like a loose floor board or something.

"What's up Double D?" Ed asked.

"Well, its just I think there's something under the shag carpeting." Double D answer.

Ed's curiosity got the better of him, which started to make him rip off the shag carpeting to reveal a hidden compartment. Double D opened it to reveal a book labeled 'Thievius Raccoonus' and a cane that had a hook in the shape of a 'C'. As Double D was picking it up, Eddy picked up the cane and smacked it over Double D's head. This made Double D hold his head in pain, while Eddy snatched the book.

"Sometimes I wished you'd ask for something like a normal person." Double D stated as he rubbed his sore head. Eddy ignored it because he was reading the book from the compartment. Eddy was surprised by all the words and pictures on the pages. It was a bunch of raccoons that looked exactly like him, only in different attire. Eddy saw a recent entry in the Thievius Raccoonus.

It's about my time to hang up my mask and cane. I've asked Bentley to make a secret compartment in the van so I could stash this book and my cane somewhere safe. A thief's life is very dangerous, which is why I'm not going to push it on to my son Eddy Cooper. I'm glad I finally finished off my family's enemy Clockwork, so he wouldn't have to deal with it.

When Eddy saw his name mentioned in the book, he dropped it and backed away slowly. Double D and Ed wondered about Eddy's strange behavior and began to look into the book to see something very shocking. It was a picture of Eddy as a young raccoon kit with his mother holding him in her arms. Eddy's mother looked like a fox with blue hair, and in a hospital gown.

"Eddy, your father is the infamous Sly Cooper!" Ed shouted.

"This must have been their van. I wonder why it looks like this?" Double D pondered. When Ed leaned back against the van's wall, he accidentally hit a button which made the van spew sparks. The Eds quickly exited the van, which was transforming into its true form. It's flames became blue and started to form the Cooper gang's signature emblem of a raccoon mask. At the top of the van an antenna popped out with a fake raccoon tail tied to it. The Eds could not believe their eyes, the van that they hung out in was the Cooper Gang Van!

"Awesome! Does this mean we're thieves?" Ed asked.

"No. I've been branded a lot of things in my life, I'm not going to add thief to the list." Edd stated.

"Dude, my family is not a bunch of thieves. True it says that in the name, but my family was like Robin Hood, so to speak." Eddy reassured.

"Wait, the book said Clockwork was your family's long time rival? And that your parents finished off the pieces?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, why?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, Clockwork's pieces still remain! Their being displayed in the Cairo museum." Double D proclaimed. "The Clockwork parts are dangerous even on display, what if they magnetize together and come after you?"

"Then we'll have to go to Cairo and destroy these Clock-thingies." Eddy exclaimed.

"But we don't have any money to get to Cairo." Double D pointed out.

"We have the van, and Ed has his driver's license." Eddy stated.

"They were tired of me coming there and they gave it to me for free!" Ed smiled a goofy grin.

"Still, this car's eternal battery must be drained from that transformation." Double D proclaimed. "Plus it doesn't look like it's drivable."

"That's where you come in Sockhead. Salvage the Junkyard for parts to fix this thing." Eddy grinned.

"So you want me to try to fix up a van so we can ransack a museum to destroy the Clockwork parts?" Double D summarized, only for Eddy to respond with a grin. "I take it back, the parts won't magnetize."

"Come on brainiac!" Eddy shouted. "What if a villain puts these pieces of Clockwork together and we'd have a giant metal bird coming after us, well mostly me."

"Fine, but the batteries from these Junker cars are dried out, we need a fresh one. And we still have the money problem to deal with." Double D proclaimed.

"What if I snatch a fresh one from the auto shop down on main street?" Eddy suggested.

"Eddy! We can't shoplift for our own personal gain!" Double D pointed out.

"Do you want a battery or not?"

Double D was at a moral dilemma with this decision. Sure they needed a battery, but stealing was stealing even if it was for a good cause. Although the Clockwork pieces are dangerous even if they were broken up. Double D sighed, coming to a conclusion on this situation.

"Why am I always in these situations with you?" Double D questioned.

"I'm in this too Double D!" Ed shouted with a grin.

"Fine, Eddy your going to have to 'apprehend' a battery from the auto shop." Double D suggested as he tried not to use the word steal.

"Good, I'll read up on some of these techniques my ancestors used and it'll be a piece of cake." Eddy smiled.

"Hooray! The Ed gang is now upgraded to the Cooper Gang!" Ed blurted out pulling his friends into a death hug.

"Can't breathe!" His two friends choked out, which made Ed let them go. Eddy soon ran off with the Thievius Raccoonus in one hand and the Cooper can in the other. He grinned as he thought_ 'This beats sitting at home by a long-shot!'_

* * *

_In the market District of Peach Creek..._

Eddy found himself perched on the top of a roof across the street from the auto shop, reading the first section he saw. It was on Rioichi Cooper; he was a famous sushi chef and its inventor. That makes Eddy wonder if his cooking skills were from him. Rioichi was also the inventor of his signature Cooper thief trick – the ninja spire jump move, where a Cooper member can easily jump on to any tipped spire such as; poles, spikes and swords. To perform the technique the user had to jump and spin to land on the spire. Eddy wanted to test the trick out, but with something that's not too high. He saw a small TV antenna and decided to do the trick on that. He ran to the antenna, while jumping in the air and doing a small spin. He was surprised when he saw he landed safely on the antenna's tip. He grinned and began to read more of the thieving handbook to find out more about his heritage.

He found another article about a western ancestor. His name was Tennessee Kid Cooper, he invented and perfected the Cooper Rail Walk/Slide. The user of this technique would be able to run along ropes or rails with ease. Eddy started to think about the time when his clubhouse was taken by Kankers, when he had to walk on a clothes line to get inside with Double D on his shoulders. He wondered if he was using that move then without even knowing it. Eddy grinned and saw a perfect way into the auto shop. There was a telephone pole wire that connected to a wall of the auto shop and an air vent directly near it. Eddy smiled, as he jumped onto the wire and ran towards the wall, as he smacked the air vent open. He crawled inside the air vent and as he did, he began to hear voices below him. He crawled closer to an air vent grate and saw someone he never expected to be there.

"So your going to guard my stuff til' I get back?" A greyhound asked. He was probably the shop owner.

"You have nothing to worry," The female was a pink feline with blonde hair. She was in a light blue jacket covering a black shirt, blue jeans with a shock pistol holster strapped to the belt, and black boots. It was Nazz Van Bartonschmeer.

"Good. Lots of people want to get their hands on my ultra deluxe car battery that recharges as its used." The shop owner stated.

"Sir, why don't you just sell the darn thing?" Nazz asked.

"Because its my most greatest creation! I use it when I don't want to pay a buttload of cash for a new battery!" The shop owner proclaimed, as he began to walk out the door.

"But you own a-" Nazz was cut off by the door slamming. "Auto shop." She finished.

She began to walk toward the front door holding her shock pistol in her hands, probably about to guard it. Eddy remember that Nazz's summer job was a guard for stores that needed protection. Eddy knew he had to get that battery for the van, so he began to crawl towards the vent that led toward the office. He managed to kick off the vent's grate, while using his cane to grab it so it won't hit the ground and alert Nazz. Eddy looked around and saw the battery in a display case. It was black with red thunderbolts.

"He must use it for emergencies," Eddy stated. He began to lift the case up, while removing the car battery from the case. He managed to get it out with the case in tact, only to hear the sound of a shock pistol cocking. He turned to see Nazz with an angry face, and her finger itchy on the trigger.

"Eddy. I should've known you'd try something like this." Nazz stated. "I should have expected it from a Cooper family member."

"You knew about my family heritage? Why didn't you tell me?" Eddy asked.

"Because I thought you were cool dude, and I didn't want to see you behind bars." Nazz explained, as she pulled out handcuffs. "But I see your family's blood got the better of you. Any last request before I take you to jail?"

"Yeah," Eddy stated as he put the battery on the desk nearby. He turned to Nazz with a grin, and pulled her into a kiss. He pulled away to see a shocked Nazz. She blushed underneath her fur. When she was about to put her gun at his face, she saw that her gun was gone and her hands were in the handcuffs. Eddy grinned as he held up her gun. He started to pull out the shock pistol's ammunition cartridge, and popped the one in the chamber. He soon ran out of the room grabbing the battery on the way out, with Nazz screaming

"COOPER!"

Eddy was running as fast as he could with the battery in his hands. He soon came up to the van, panting and gasping for breath. Double D walked over to see Eddy was holding the acquired battery. Eddy handed the battery to the hard armored Ed, who held it with some difficulty.

"Did you run into any guards?" Ed asked, as he walked over to Eddy.

"No, I didn't. Let's just fix this van up and go to Cairo." Eddy suggested.

"Alright, I've manage to fix the engine and tires as well as the radio. I also cleaned out the seats of any dirt or bugs." Double D explained as he carried the battery over to the open hood of the van. He placed the battery in and began to hook it up to the van's internal power unit. The car's headlights soon began to spark to life as Double D finished.

"Alright, now we're on the road to Ed-venture!" Ed shouted as he threw his friends in the back of the van and ran over to the Driver's seat. He got in and sat down, he placed his foot hard on the accelerator. This caused them to go nowhere fast. Double D leaned into the front of the car.

"It's in 'Park'." Double D stated, which made Ed blush with embarrassment. Ed shifted the parking gear into drive and they soon took off through the junkyard and onto the open road.

* * *

**_And Done! That's how you start Chapter 1 of an awesome story. I hope you guys will like this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And just to clarify there will be a smidge of Eddy/Nazz. Also just to clarify, Nazz is a pink tigress._**

**_~Ghostdog 2.5_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2. This story gave me the chance to play my Sly Collection again!_**

**_I do not own Sly Cooper, he belongs to Sucker Punch._**

**_I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong to Cartoon Network._**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Ed-de-Cairo..._

Ed was driving like a maniac on the road, while Eddy and Double D were in the back. After a while Double D had found a bunch of computers in the back that hadn't been used in a while. Double D was able to rejuvenate the machine with his mechanical expertise. He was also able to acquire the blueprints for the Cairo museum with the computers, and found out more about the museum.

The museum was based on the Fiendish Five, the same group that killed Eddy's grandpa. There was Sir Raleigh, Muggshot, Mz. Ruby, Panda King and the final one was Clockwork. There were paintings and statues about them. Eddy wondered if it was a fan-boy museum dedicated to the villains. They soon found themselves facing an obstacle of sorts: the ocean. They were in America, while Cairo was on another continent. They couldn't get on an airplane – too much security. So Double D started to make modifications to the van, which involved the van becoming a hover van. This allowed them to traverse the water with ease and make it to Cairo, home to the Fiendish Five museum as Eddy called it. Double D soon began to draw up the plans for the heist.

"Ok, now to perform this heist, I shall stay after hours so I can assist with the computer systems." Double D explained.

"You're gonna do a hack attack?" Ed asked.

"I prefer to use the term assist." Double D pointed out.

"Whatever floats your boat." Eddy stated.

"Ok, Eddy you'll climb up on the roof where there should be an open window." Double D continued to explain. "You'll need to be able to make your way to the power switch for the old elevator. When that is done, I shall decode the computer's security software. Then Eddy, you shall meet up with Ed who will open any security bars need. After that make your way to the Clockwork exhibit and grab them before any guard sees you. We'll soon be able to run off with the parts for safe disposal."

"Alright, let's do this!" Ed shouted, which made him sound like a football player.

Their plan was soon in motion, with Double D hiding in the basement as the janitor while Eddy and Ed were in their positions. Double D knew they needed to keep in contact so he gave each of them ear pieces. When Eddy made his way down to the lobby of the museum from the open window, his earpiece buzzed with a certain voice.

"Breaker Alpha Foxtrot, this is the Professor." Double D stated using code names. "Do you read me 'Sitting Duck'?"

"This is pecking duck, I read you loud and clear Projector." Eddy joked.

"No, Eddy. I'm the 'Professor' and you're sitting duck." Double D corrected.

"I read you loud and clear, Pro-licker." Eddy chuckled a bit.

"No I'm – forget it! You're not taking this seriously."

"Yeah, I'm not. Look Sockhead, I know this is the first time out in the field of thievery but you got to relax." Eddy suggested. "In plain talk, what's your status?"

"I've established myself in the basement, and I'm pretty sure I can rewire the service elevator if you can power it up from that security station." Double D explained.

"No problem for a master thief extraordinaire." Eddy stated, which made Double D roll his eyes. Eddy found a drum like trampoline and managed to jump onto a nearby dinosaur display. He made his way to the second floor where the switch was. He flipped it, and began to hear Double D work on the rewiring.

"Ok, I'll just splice the wires...OUCH!" Double D shrieked. "Hang on a sec, there it is." The elevator doors opened to reveal Double D, sucking his hand. Double D had a Crocodile Dundee hat and he was holding a crossbow.

"What's with the crossbow?" Eddy asked.

"Well, I don't want to fight, but that doesn't mean I can let them capture me. I modified this crossbow with sleeping darts. One dart will make you more comatose than Ed is after eating a big lunch." Double D explained. "Ok, let me at the security system." Double D walked over to the computer, with his fingers flying all over the keys, the security lasers and spotlights were now down and the gate was unlocked. "Alright, it's all clear."

"Thanks pal. For your first time out, you did pretty good." Eddy smirked, congratulating the smart Ed.

"Oh, this Operation is far from complete." Double D proclaimed. "Now that the security lasers and spotlights are offline, Ed should be moving into position for your rendezvous. I'll stay here and provide computer support while you go on ahead."

"On it." Eddy stated as he ran through the corridor that Double D had opened. As he ran through, he heard Double D's voice on the intercom: _Attention all guards, the security system is down for maintenance so don't be alarmed_.

Eddy soon came across a balcony and looked down to see there were guards in the garden. Double D soon came back on to the earpiece.

"Eddy, remember those binoculars I gave you?" Double D asked.

"Yeah?" Eddy stated pulling out the binoculars.

"I modified them to show feed from high distances for necessary reconnaissance." Double D stated, in science jargon.

"In English Crocodile Dundee!" Eddy exclaimed.

"It will allow me to see through the binoculars along with you, and we can also video chat as well." Double D stated.

"Ok, so where are the Clockwork parts?" Eddy asked, as he put the binoculars over his eyes.

"According to my information, the Clockwork parts are being stored in the tower to your left. But you can't go through the garden. Too many security guards." Double D proclaimed.

"That's alright. Every thief knows that plain sight ain't always right." Eddy rhymed. He saw a rope that led to an alley. Eddy jumped onto the rope and ran across it. When he made it to the other end of the rope, he found himself at the rendezvous where he was suppose to meet Ed. Eddy turned on his earpiece once more and said, "Hey where's Ed?"

"He must've gotten lost along the way. Try pressing on without him." Double D suggested. The only problem was that there was a security gate in his way. Eddy was about to say something until he heard a familiar voice.

"BELLY FLOP!" It shouted. Eddy looked up to see Ed crashing through the glass ceiling in Viking clothes. Ed landed on the table in front of Eddy, which broke on impact.

"Double D, Ed's here." Eddy deadpanned.

"Greetings citizen, I didn't hurt you with my thunderous entrance?" Ed asked, as he dusted off some glass on his belly.

"No, I kept my distance." Eddy stated.

"Good, good, the Belly Flop of Doom, knows neither friend nor foe, only destruction!" Ed proclaimed.

"How about channeling some of that raw energy into that security gate?" Eddy pointed at the closed gate.

"Of course, it is nothing at the hands of Lothar!" Ed shouted using his viking name. Ed began to pry open the gate with ease, allowing the two thieves to slip under the gate and run to the balcony, where there was a rope, connecting to the Clockwork room. "Another barrier stands in your way," Ed proclaimed as he saw another gate. "Fear not, for I shall bend it like the truth." Ed picked up a statue and threw it at the gate which broke instantly on impact.

"Nice work Ed, your starting to impress me with that strength." Eddy smirked.

"My Atlas body is too much for that puny rope. I'll be outside the room to help with the metal bird parts." Ed stated, as he ran downstairs. Eddy jumped onto the rope and ran across it to the Clockwork room. When he arrived, he saw that the Clockwork parts weren't there. Double D, who was using the security cameras to see Eddy was in the clockwork room, started to panic.

"But I don't get it! The Clockwork parks should be here!" Double D shouted into Eddy's earpiece. "This is all wrong! We need to pull the plug on this operation right now!"

Eddy was about to walk out only to hear three loud creaks. He turned to see three sarcophagi opening, slowly. This made Eddy wonder in fear if the Kankers had followed them into this caper. The sarcophagi opened, revealing three figures, two of which Eddy knew, along with one Eddy didn't know. One of the figures was Nazz, the other was an anthropomorphic fox with blue hair. The other one was a purple tigress that looked like Nazz a bit.

"Mom! NAZZ! What are you doing here?!" Eddy asked.

"Trying to bring you into custody for stealing the Clockwork parts." Nazz stated.

"I haven't stolen any parts, yet." Eddy grinned.

"Oh really, then who broke in last night and made off with all the Clockwork parts?" Carmelita stated, as she pointed her shock pistol at her own son. "Sadly, you've got the motive."

"Someone already stole the parts!" Eddy shouted in confusion.

"Don't play dumb coon boy!" Nazz shouted.

"It might not have been them cousin." The purple tiger spoke up. "The method of entry, and guard casualties all point to this being a Klaww gang job."

"The Klaww gang?" Eddy asked confused.

"Look Neyla," Nazz stated. "I only asked to come on this stake out so I can get Eddy arrested sooner. I don't need your help."

"Oh, I think you might. Look at the facts." Neyla stated.

"Facts! Eddy is standing right there, we caught him red handed!" Nazz shouted. As the two tigresses began to argue, his mother gestured him to escape. As Eddy began to walk up the stairs slowly to the second floor, he heard a bit of the conversation.

"I'm just saying, there are other criminals in the world other than-" Neyla was cut off by Nazz.

"Eddy's getting away! After him!" Nazz stated, jumping high into the air, landing perfectly on the stairs. Eddy soon broke out into a run through the corridor, where he met up with Ed. Nazz began to shoot at them with her shock blaster, probably set to high.

"Wait for me Eddy!" Ed shouted.

"Get the lead out Ed!" Eddy shouted back to the viking dressed Ed. Double D soon came up to his friends and began to run alongside them as well.

"This wasn't in the plan!" Double D shouted.

"Yeah, well time to improvise! I'll keep trigger happy Nazz busy, while you guys warm up the car!"

"You're all going to jail!" Nazz shouted.

"Pick me up at the rendezvous!" Eddy shouted as he broke through a huge glass window. Nazz made her way outside and continued to blast at Eddy, who was still dodging the attacks. When Eddy looked over the side of the balcony, he saw the courtyard was full of cops. Eddy jumped onto the rope that was connected from the balcony to another building. He ran as fast as he could from Nazz who continued to blast at him, he stopped when he made it to the alley where the van was parked. Double D opened the back doors, letting Eddy jump into the back.

"Punch it Ed!" Eddy shouted, which made Ed drive off fast. As they drove off they could hear Nazz scream,

"I'll find you, Cooper!"

With that said, Eddy had one thing on his mind. Well three things: the first was the thought that Nazz looks cute when she's angry, the second was how he going to explain being a thief to his mother, and the third was who stole the Clockwork parts.

"Double D, look for the police records on the Klaww gang." Eddy commanded.

"Already on it, Eddy." Double D stated, as he began to hack into the police records.

_'Look out Klaww Gang! We're after you!'_ Eddy thought.

* * *

**_Here's chapter 2. The reason why Neyla and Nazz are cousins is because I thought it'd be hilarious. Also, the van being souped up reminded me of Thieves in Time when Bentley made the van flight worthy._**

**_~Ghostdog 2.5_**


End file.
